


you'll never know until you try

by btscurtis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Claire Novak, Curious Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, Deviates From Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, Lesbian Claire Novak, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Claire Novak, Sassy Claire Novak, Self-Discovery, Shopping Malls, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not REALLY but in every way that counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btscurtis/pseuds/btscurtis
Summary: Jack visits Claire, his almost sister, and her almost-girlfriend. After he joins in on their BuzzFeed quiz binge, he realizes he doesn't know a lot about himself. I mean, he was just born not too long ago. What are the makings of a Jack Kline? Que a trip around the mall to find out what he likes and what he doesn't. Fun is had by all.





	you'll never know until you try

  


“You rigged it! The computer screen didn’t face me once, how should I know that you answered what I told you to?!”

 

“Claire, that kind of language is _very_ unbecoming of a certified Hufflepuff.”

 

“Bullshit, fight me!”

 

“What’s a Hufflepuff?” Jack asked, tilting his head as he brought the snacks to Claire’s bedroom.

 

Elena, Claire’s latest friends-but-might-be-more grinned mischievously. “The cutest wittle Hogwarts house you can be sorted into. Bright, cheerful, a little shy but once you get to know them you see that their heart is made from strawbewwies!”

 

“I’m going to FUCKING strangle you.” Claire protested, but her anger seemed to cool down when Elena began to pet her hair.

 

“See? Just a little kitten.”

 

“You’re a liar!”

 

“What’s so wrong with being a Pufflehuff?” Jack inquired as he sat down.

 

“Well...I’m gonna be delicate as I explain this because Claire is a very sensitive, bashful Hufflepuff…” She said while fighting off Claire’s superficial attacks with one hand. “But they’re kind of wimpy and reek of kindness, which is at times, uncool.”

 

“How do you know she’s a Hufflepuff?” Jack said.

 

“Well, we take a test, obviously- Wait, are you saying you’ve never been sorted? Well, of course, you weren’t, you didn’t even know what a Hogwarts house was! This is an emergency!” Elena screeched.

 

“Your definition of an emergency is somewhat different than the general public, Elly…” Claire snorted.

 

“I don’t care, I’m writing this wrong. Jack, we’re taking the test right now, lemme pull it up,” Elena said with excitement.

 

“I didn’t study!” Jack complained. “What if I fail?”

 

“You can’t fail. Unless you get Hufflepuff, which I didn’t..” Claire grumbled.

 

“Okay!” Elena shouted. “First question, what’s your favorite color?”

 

Jack blanked.

 

Oh god. He doesn’t even know the first question. What if he gets Hufflepuff?

 

“Pass!” Jack panicked.

 

“You can’t _pass_ , Jack,” Claire said.

 

“Is there a time limit?” Jack asked, staring nervously at the clock. How many colors does he know? All of them, he thinks. Which color would be as un-Hufflepuff as possible? How do you even like colors?

 

“No, but I have to be home by twelve, so if we could be done by then that’d be Gucci,” Elena explained.

 

“Just say blue, everyone says blue,” Claire said, picking up a Dorito with her mouth like a bird.

 

“Don’t influence him!” Elena retorted.

 

“Blue,” Jack blurted.

 

Elena glared at Claire. “Okay, next question. If you were given the choice between cheddar, mozzarella, and swiss cheese, which would you choose?”

 

“There are different kinds of cheeses?” Jack began questioning his existence.

 

“Do they even feed you?” Claire said, looking mildly concerned.

 

“I don’t eat much, my angel grace keeps me satisfied,” Jack explained.

 

“Well, you’ve had the just-cheese-enough-to-be-called-cheese kraft slices, right? On Dean’s burgers? That’s mostly cheddar, I think,” Claire rationalized.

 

“Okay, cheddar.” Jack nodded.

 

“Question number three: what’s your favorite genre of music when given the choice between emo, pop, country-” Claire made gagging sounds. “COUNTRY, rap, classical or rock.”

 

Jack blinked.

 

“I...I think Dean played this girl called Taylor Swift in the car a few times? Which is she?” Jack inquired.

 

“Well, her older stuff was country, but she’s more pop now, I guess? What songs?” Elena replied.

 

“Um, she was shaking something off.”

 

“I’d say that’s pop… but is there really no music that you listen to on your own?” Elena made a confused face.

 

“Never on my own,” Jack answered.

 

“Yikes, that’s sad.”

 

“Hey, don’t call my bro-from-another-mo’ sad,” Claire protested.

 

“Sorry. Next up, what’s your preferred vacation: A beach, skiing, or mountain climbing?”

 

“I haven’t done any of those. How do I know what I’ll like?” Jack asked.

 

“Just pick beach. Everyone picks beach,” Claire whispered, intentionally loud enough for Elena to hear.

 

“You’re influencing him! Again!”

 

“Beach!” Jack chose.

 

After more questions that had the same results, Jack wondered why he had so much trouble answering them.

 

“Okay, FINAL AND MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION. You come across four mysterious paths. One is a forest with the tallest trees you’ve ever seen, the other a humble village with smiling faces, the next one a vast lake with a boat that has your name on it, the final one being a cave with strange ancient markings. Which one do you go to?”

 

“Psst, the village will make you a Hufflepuff!”

 

“CLAIRE!”

 

“I mean, the village sounds sensible but I don’t want to be a Hufflepuff…” Jack pondered.

 

“Just fuckin close your eyes and point on a random place on the screen. That way you’ll know you’re following your completely honest heart,” Claire said, likely tipsy.

 

“I’m going to yeet you out of this room,” Elena threatened.

 

“That sounds like a great idea!” Jack smiled, sitting next to Elena and closing his eyes while she facepalmed muttering “ _nobody listens to me why do I even try”_.

 

He pointed on the screen, then opened his eyes.

 

His finger was on the “exit” button.

 

“Lmao, that’s fitting,” Claire snorted.

 

“Why do I suck at this test? I didn’t think I had to study,” Jack pouted.

 

“You just lack personality,” Elena said, matter-of-factly, before Claire punched her.

 

“How do I even get one? They sound expensive…” Jack sighed, belly-flopping on Claire’s lap.

 

“You don’t buy em’. You just do a bunch of shit until you find the shit that makes you happy,” Claire explained.

 

“Feces?”

 

“See, Claire loves to swear! That’s part of her personality,” Elena laughed.

 

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Do I have a personality yet?” Jack smiled with excitement.

 

“Somehow I don’t think swearing is a fundamental part of your personality, but you do you,” Claire said.

 

“What about you?” Jack asked Elena.

 

“Well, I like to dye my hair to express myself. And I upcycle my clothes so I can add a personal touch. And by reading a hella lot of books, I realized my favorite genre was fantasy. And by forcing Claire to take me to concerts, I discovered rap was awesome. It’s just about experimenting until something feels right.” Elena smiled.

 

“In short, you do a bunch of shit until you find the shit that makes you happy,” Claire restated.

 

“I should start. What if I get murdered or something and don’t have a really cool personality yet? What will they say about me at my funeral?” Jack worried.

 

“That’s a really weird thing to say but I’m all for forcing you to listen to Eminem until you like it,” Elena shrugged.

 

“And I’m totally good at eating so you’re sure to find a favorite cheese somewhere along the way,” Claire said, licking the cheese off another Dorito. “Oh, Nacho cheese, try this one,” she passed a chip over to him.

 

“But...you just said it wasn’t my cheese?”

 

Elena snorted. “Being adorably oblivious is def a personality trait.”

 

Jack looked at it for a few seconds, and the second it touched his tongue his eyes lit up. “I like it! Is this what spiciness tastes like!?” He grinned.

 

“Maybe if you were eating the Flamin’ Hot type, but...no. I can understand why you’d think that considering your entire perception of food is based on Dean’s burgers, nougat, and a Dorito.” Claire replied.

 

“I ALSO had cookie crunch cereal!” Jack smiled.

 

“Our mistake, your palate is vast and enviable. What I’d really like to see is you in something other than Winchester hand-me-downs. Which is… all flannel. Not that there’s anything wrong with flannel, it’s a pillar of lesbian culture, but you’re like, not a lesbian,” Elena suggested.

 

“How do _you_ know he’s not a lesbian?” Claire joked.

 

Elena sighed.“Jack, are you a lesbian?”

 

“I think the fact that I’m not a lesbian is the only thing I’ve been sure of today,” Jack responded.

 

“Anyways, It’d be totes cool if we went shopping! We could do one of those fashion montages! I have an app that can make music videos!~” Elena squealed.

 

“Somehow I feel you’re going to ditch us halfway through to get enough rompers to make your closet puke,” Claire said.

 

“A romper isn’t just a _romper_ , It’s an _opportunity_! Aw, wouldn’t he look so cute in a romper? Or overalls?” Elena did her little happy hops that Jack knew made Claire swoon.

 

“He’s not a _doll_ , but I can sort of see the overalls. He’s obviously going to choose studded leather jackets and ripped jeans, though, because I’m the best role model ever,” Claire said smugly.

 

“Oh my god, I think I just got Claire to agree to go shopping. Jack, you have to come with us!~” Elena pleads, making a comically cute begging face before laughing at herself.

 

“I’ll go!” Jack agreed.

 

“Against my better judgment, I’m coming,” Claire confirmed.

 

“Let's go!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“How do I know what to try on?” Jack marveled, looking at the huge aisles of all different styles.

 

“Just like, look around and find what _speaks_ to you. When I find that perfect skater skirt, I know in my very soul that from the beginning of time those atoms were meant to fuse with mine,” Elena spoke with eloquence.

 

“ _Is she okay?”_ Claire mouthed.

 

“I can’t hear any voices,” Jack said, confused, pressing a fucking shoe to his ear.

 

“Nothing to see here!” Claire waved off the middle-aged woman staring at Jack with a ‘wtf’ face.

 

They made their way into a tops aisle, and for the first time, Jack truly stopped.

 

He touched the short-sleeved shirt like it was a prized ice sculpture, examining the nooks and crannies. “I...like it. I think. When I look at it, it makes me smile more compared to the others.”

 

It was the classic pairing of yellow with vertical black stripes. “It’s like a bee,” he continued. “And Castiel likes bees so I see them a lot.”

 

“Yellow is so your color. Finally, one in the try on basket!” Elena fist-bumped the air.

 

“In his try on basket. Yours is already full,” Claire smirked.

 

“And yours is empty. So I and Jack are beating you!” She stuck her tongue out, still unable to disguise a smile.

 

As they continued walking, Jack pointed to a leather jacket. “You like those, right, Claire?”

 

“Eh, what the heck,” she shrugged, throwing it in her basket.

 

After doing so, she started to randomly burst out laughing.

 

“What?” Elena asked.

 

“Look at those belts. With the huge buckles with letters on them. Why? Who? That wasn’t even cool when they were cool. Why would you want your initials or whatever on a _belt_?”

 

“Your humor is weird,” Elena squinted.

 

Claire reached up and grabbed the one with a comically huge “J” on it, handing it to Jack. “Okay, okay, put this around your waist and say ‘What up, It’s big J.”

 

Hesitantly, wrapped it around his small waist and held it together with one hand behind his back. “What’s up, I’m big J!” he called out, with as much fake confidence he could muster and finger guns.

 

Claire started doing her rare windshield wiper laugh, falling to her knees. “He fucking said it!”

 

Jack looked confused. She literally just told him to say it?

 

“You need to keep it as a memorabilia of this moment, even if you don’t wear it,” Elena snickered, putting it in the try on basket.

 

“Maybe I should look for pants, then,” Jack wondered aloud, heading over to that section.

 

“Fuck yeah, I gotta show you the important, subtle differences between jeans and their auras,” Elena agreed.

 

“Why are they called skinny if they have no skin…” Jack said. The universe made no sense. Ever.

 

“Actually, sewn in inside the fabric are pieces of human skin, designed to add a more toned physique,” Claire bullshitted.

 

“... _Where do they get the skin?”_ Jack’s mouth hung open in horror.

 

“Don’t listen to her, it just means they’re tight and make you look skinnier,” Elena facepalmed.

 

“Is skinnier a good thing?” Jack asked.

 

“According to the patriarchy and unrealistic beauty standards, yes, but in reality, it just depends on your style. It’s subjective,” Elena answered.

 

“Those have been vandalized!” Jack exclaimed suddenly, pointing at a pair of light blue ripped jeans.

 

“They were made that way. So it looks like you’re a cool skater or whatever that skins their knee and listens to MCR,” Claire said.

 

“Oh… they’re pretty, actually. Yellow and blue go together, right?” Jack said.

 

“If you’re a Kpop star, which, honestly, I can see. You should try them.” Elena replied.

 

Jack put it in the basket. “Those rips go up _high_. You might have to add “catcalls” on the list of new experiences today,” Claire whistled.

 

“We’ve got like, almost a full outfit. Anything else on your mind?” Elena asked.

 

“I think the hats that Claire wear are cool,” Jack said.

 

“Baseball caps and snapbacks? There’s a stand around the sunglasses area,” Elena said.

 

Once they arrived at the stand, Claire immediately began piling them in her basket.

 

“What?” She said in response to their faces.

 

“I think you already have 90% of those,” Elena said, and Jack nodded.

 

“What if I lose them? I’ll need backups,” She defended herself, tossing on a black one with rings at the brim.

 

“I like this yellow one,” Jack said, pointing at it.

 

“You like a lot of yellow things,” Claire mentioned.

 

“Maybe it’s my favorite color!” Jack beamed, putting it in his basket.

 

Meanwhile, Elena was physically restraining Claire from putting another snapback in her basket. “Claire, they’re already falling out. You don’t need it. There’s at least a hundred in there.”

 

“I can hold the top of the basket!” She protested.

 

“You could start balancing them on your head,” Jack suggested.

 

“Dear god, don’t give her ideas- Claire, you’re not seriously- You have six hats on your head right now, are you happy?”

 

“Hella,” She responded.

 

“Anyways, it’s winter, you should have a jacket. Even though you can like… regulate your body temperature with Nephilim stuff?” She guessed.

 

“That’s more of a Castiel thing. I get cold,” Jack clarified.

 

“Even more of a reason. See anything you like over there?” She pointed with one hand, the other dragging Claire away from the hat stand.

 

Jack squinted, before getting excited and running over. Once they reached it, he pointed to a white jacket with rainbow colors “dripping” from the top. “It looks like it’s dripping, but it’s dry, and it has all the colors at once!” He exclaimed.

 

“Probably cause’ it’s pride,” Claire said.

 

“Clothes can be proud?”

 

“Nah, it’s gay pride month. All the companies are capitalizing off The Gays after ignoring them when they really needed it, but we still buy the rainbow shit cause like, hella gay,” Claire explained.

 

“Spill the tea, sis,” Elena encouraged.

 

“Am I allowed to wear it if I’m not sure who I like yet?” Jack questioned.

 

“Bro, rainbows support everyone, hell yeah. For all we know, half angel counts as a gender identity on Tumblr,” Claire chuckled.

 

Jack carefully took it off the hanger and put it in his basket.

 

“You should consider getting some shoes while you’re here. Those sneakers have been through a lot,” Elena remarked, referring to the holes and scuffs.

 

They arrived at the shoe section, picking up little things along the way.

 

“More rainbow stuff!” Jack pointed at the converse.

 

“Oh, I saw the pride converse on Twitter,” Elena remarked.

 

Jack sat down on the bench to try on the different sizes. “I can’t believe I’m being out-gayed by Jack. I’m _the gayest_.”

 

“What are you, a size 500?” Elena said while Jack blushed as he continuously had to try a bigger size, finally fitting in one of the largest.

 

Jack started to skip, getting his feet used to them. “ _I’m being outgayed even more intensely now_ ,” Claire emphasized.

 

Eventually, Jack put them back in the shoebox and into his basket.

 

“I think I have a ‘full outfit’ now,” Jack said.

 

“I think Elena has 500,” Claire snickered.

 

“You have ten hats on your head right now, don’t fucking start,” Elena said.

 

“It is getting late. We should make sure the stuff we got fit,” Claire turned, one of her ten hats falling off, then all of them as she tried to pick it up.

 

They went off into the direction of the women’s dressing room, leaving Jack to head to the men’s. Giddy thoughts swirled through his head. He spent most of his time in the supernatural world. Hunting. Looking for hunts. Thinking about hunts. Thinking about how he fits into that whole spectrum of not-so-fun-stuff.

 

But when he visited Claire, hung out with her and her friends, it was his one chance to feel normal. It also sort of helped that they were one of the few people that weren’t set on killing him when he was first born- but he doesn’t hold grudges against those who did.

 

Doing stuff that had no real purpose? That isn’t to keep the world from ending? Pretty freakin cool, as he’s come to find out.

 

He began undressing in the stall, putting his hand-held shopping basket on the bench. He first put on the yellow/black striped shirt and couldn’t stop smiling as soon as it was on. The fabric was soft, it was loose and breezy, but not in the baggy sort of way that his flannels were.

 

The next was the ripped jeans, which surprisingly felt a tad loose around his small waistline, but too tight around his muscular thighs to go down a size.

 

Claire would probably be set into another laughing fit, but the belt seemed rather necessary. He tucked in his shirt just slightly and attached the belt. Now, looking in the mirror, he couldn’t help but giggle as well as he imagined referring to himself as “Big J”.

 

The Jacket was one of his favorites because although he was partial to yellow, he felt bad for the other colors not getting picked and this way he could have ALL OF THEM. It made him feel cozy and would help when the heating in the bunker would inevitably malfunction for the billionth time.

 

As he tried on the hat and shoes, he felt...better. He didn’t really get what Elena meant about using clothes to express herself. At first. But after getting to pick out all the things that made him feel happy, and getting to wear them, he understood. He felt lighter and less shy. Clothes weren’t just fabric that humans insisted on wearing for privacy- they were cool. And made him happy.

 

Soon the clothes were back in the basket, and he happily went to meet his sort-of-cousin and her sort-of-girlfriend at their agreed meeting place.

 

Their faces came into his view and Jack grinned. “Yo, kiddo, I’ve bought their whole stock of hats so I basically never need to go shopping again. You sure you’re done? Cause my guidance is totally a once in a lifetime opportunity,” Claire said. She still had the hats on her gottdamn head.

 

Jack considered it. “Well… I guess I wanted to ask how Elena gets her hair fun colors?”

 

Elena put on mock tears and held her hand to her heart, looking down. “I knew he would follow in my footsteps…”

 

“Psh, the ripped jeans are _all me._ He’s my lil bro, don’t forget it,” Claire reminded her.

 

“Anyway, you buy this goo and depending on how many youtube videos you watch you can sometimes get it to look decent. They sell it in the emo section but hair dye is for EVERYONE, so, I basically have to force you to dye it now,” Elena explained.

 

Once they were face-to-face with the wide selection of self-dyes, Jack was reminded of Claire’s paints. She’d just recently finished a gentle pink landscape, that was “totally metal though”. The memory made him smile, and so did seeing the baby-pink hair dye.

 

“Are you _sure_ you shouldn’t just let him go to a salon?” Claire whispered.

 

“Uh, I’ve never needed a salon!” Elena reasoned.

 

“Your hair was orange for two months.”

 

Elena’s face flushed. “Well, I’m very experienced now and I am GOING to pass down my ultimate hair-dying skills to my new honorary bro!”

 

“I like this one,” Jack said, grabbing the bottle off the shelf.

 

“Kpop-esque. Love it,” Elena nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

Once they were back at Claire’s place, Jack turned to Elena. “So, what youtube videos should I watch when I dye my hair at the bunker?”

 

Claire nearly choked. “Oh hell no, I’m not letting you do this on your own. You’ve tried to eat candy bars with the wrappers on. Multiple times.”

 

Jack pouted, “I learned my lesson.”

 

“And I learned mine when my hair went orange after I tried to dye it blue, C’mon,” Elena agreed, leading Jack to the bathroom.

 

“Jody’s gonna kill me if I stain her bathroom,” Claire snorted.

 

“Baby pink won’t stain, he chose a good color. But with brown hair the bleach is gonna have to sit for a while,” said Elena.

 

“ _Bleach?_ Like the cleaner? Or what Claire tells homophobes to drink?” Jack’s eyes widened.

 

“No, it’s a different kind. It’ll make your hair go all weird looking and lighter so the actual dye can go on,” Elena replied.

 

Before he knew it, he was being plopped down on a chair that was dragged into the bathroom and told to shut his eyes as he felt liquid drip onto his head. Jack flinched from the cold but reminded himself that he’d look cool like Elena afterward.

 

Claire sat on the rim of the bathtub. “While it sits, I think this is a good time to force you to like my music taste.”

 

“Do you think death metal is his style?” Elena questioned.

 

“Metal can die?”

 

“Uh, I listen to more than death metal! I _also_ listen to screamos.”

 

After listening to some...interesting music, Claire asked what he thought.

 

“Um...I think it really fits with your personality and is...nice. But I don’t know if it's for me,” Jack admitted.

 

Claire pouted. “You’d probably like Elena’s stuff. She’s kpop obsessed because their rap is ‘ten times better than English ones’.”

 

“Kpop?” Jack questioned.

 

“Like, BTS. BigBang. Monsta x. I’ll show you,” Claire said, looking it up on youtube before putting her phone in his hands.

 

The video loaded, and Jack saw “Boy In Luv - BTS (Japanese Version)”

 

“The Japanese versions are always cooler,” Elena nodded.

 

When Jack heard the pleasant, unique voices, he was enamored. He’d never heard the noises humans make combined in this manner, considering everyone he knew only spoke English. The term “catchy” made sense now because even as the video was still playing, he wanted to listen to more. The _video_ was also a contributing part to his positive opinion.

 

“They’re so pretty,” Jack spoke quietly, cheeks tinted pink.

 

Claire laughed, and Jack quickly elaborated. “And their music is really nice to listen to! If my ears had mouths they would smile...if that makes sense?”

 

“The birth of a kpop stan. Just wait till’ he gets twitter,” Claire said.

 

After the bleach sat, it was rinsed out and replaced with the hair goop. Claire made sure to snicker at how he reacted like a puppy when scratched behind the ears, Jack played about 50000 BTS songs, and fun was had all around.

 

“Alright, for the purpose of being dramatic, I’m going to let you rinse it out and dry it alone. Can I trust you not to electrocute yourself with a hair dryer?” Claire said, deadly serious, holding onto his shoulders.

 

Jack nodded, looking rather ridiculous as he dripped with hair dye and water.

 

Elena dropped his basket of new clothes on the sink and he was left alone.

 

Using a hairdryer was surprisingly a difficult task because if it was too close it burned his scalp, and it sent his somewhat on the longer side hair flopping around. But nothing could threaten the smile on his face.

 

He’d purposely avoided looking in the mirror, but when he felt his hair was dry, he tentatively opened his eyes and nearly screeched. His hair was the exact same color in the bottle! It kind of looked like one of the “Kpop” boys he discovered he liked.

 

Jack could just...choose stuff. And have it on his body! When did the universe suddenly turn fair? His hair was all fluffy and volumized from using the “Hairdryer”.

 

Shaking his head and watching his hair bounce around was fun, but he needed to get out of his wet clothes and make use of the ones he just got.

 

Once he was dressed, he nervously opened the bathroom door and toward Claire’s bedroom.

 

As soon as they looked up, their eyes went wide.

 

“OHHH SHIT!! WHO IS HE??” Elena shouted, laughing.

 

“It’s Jack?” Jack said, confused.

 

“You look so different!” Claire said in disbelief. “You’re not just a short Winchester anymore!”

 

“I think I’ve obtained a ‘personality’,” Jack said, excited.

 

“Psh, you always had one. You just developed it further. And it suits you, really,” Claire smiled.

 

“Thanks for helping me, both of you. I wouldn’t have known half this stuff existed,” Jack said graciously, making a fist and uncertainly holding it out like he’s seen Claire do. They both laughed and fist-bumped him.

 

When you’re thrust into this whole new world as a teenager/young adult, you’re kind of expected to just…know stuff. And he did know a lot more than the average person that’s barely a couple of years old- but those were the necessities. It’s hard, at times, but when you have really cool people in your life it turns a bug into a feature.

 

Maybe a fully fledged personality will take some time for him. Most people that appear his age have a good decade or two on him, of learning and experiencing things. But he’ll get there. And have a lot of fun doing it.

 

 

* * *

 

Jack giggled to himself as he crept down the bunker stairs, back from his visit with Claire. She’d told him exactly what to do, and he was so ready for their reaction. He ever so slightly leered down so he could see if anyone was downstairs, and had to quickly turn back so he wouldn’t catch their attention with his laughing.

 

Centering himself and putting on a too-cool-for-school smolder to go with his “new look”, he swaggered down the stairs while making finger guns.

 

“What up, yo, It’s Big J.”

 

Dean spit out his coffee.  


 

 

* * *

 

little moodboard of what i imagined jack's look to be:

**Author's Note:**

> Petition for a Supernatural spinoff that's just Jack and Claire hanging out  
> as usual i'm lame and aware of it- but would appreciate constructive criticism  
> i have no idea where this fits in canon (bc they always do jack dirty and never let him have fun. thats the tea) but it's jack kline being happy so??? suspense disbelief for his sake lmao


End file.
